Coffee and Cakes
by Princess Reinette
Summary: River's dislike of cafes is changed drastically...


**Writers block thing again, sorry! I actually really like this one, though! River's dislike for student cafés is changed drastically…**

River had never really understood the need for café study breaks college students seemed to share.

When she needed to study (rarely, but still), she went to the library, where it was quiet and there were books all around.

But today, the library was closed, so she went to the café. She picked one further out from the campus, (she had unlimited transportation through time and space – there was no reason for her to go somewhere crowded) and got in line to order the coffee and pastry to satisfy the customer only seating rule.

It had been a while since she'd had anything remotely close to café food, so she studied the menu, looking for something similar to what she and Amy would order when they were teenagers in Leadworth. When it was her turn, she asked for a bagel and a coffee, something simple, but still comforting. Plus, it would take her a while to work through the food while she worked on her assignments.

"_Is that all?" _The boy behind the counter sounded bored, but looked a bit nervous when he looked up to see River searching through her small bag (well, small on the outside, at least) to find cash.

"_Yeah, thanks." _She glanced up and smiled at the boy, smirking slightly when she saw his eyes dart from her face to her chest, and then back again.

"_Oh… um yeah, it'll be right out."_

"_Thanks." _She winked at him, and he almost fell over. He was still staring at her as she moved to find a place to sit.

She chose a place by the window, in the seat that faced the door and had her back against the wall. Training as intense as hers was hard to forget.

The buzzer indicating her food was ready went off just after she had pulled out her computer, and she stepped quickly and deftly around the tables and chairs in the large room to grab the plate from the waiter, giving a quick "_Thanks," _to her as well.

She sat down again, and began to type out the beginnings of a paper for her natural history class. Soon enough, her hyper-aware senses let her know someone was approaching, but she refused the urge to glance up, instead choosing to keep her eyes on the screen.

"_Um… 'scuse me..?" _It was the boy from the counter.

"_Yes?" _River finally looked up, slightly amused, but more ticked off than anything.

"_I was wondering… I get off at 4 'clock, and I wanted to know if I could buy you a drink." _His voice grew a bit more confident at the end.

"_That's sweet of you, dear, but I have plans this evening."_

"_Oh… well, could I at least get your number?"_

River almost felt sorry for the kid. He obviously didn't know how to take a hint.

"_I'm not looking for a relationship right now. If you really want to go out tonight, though, that girl over there in the green shirt couldn't take her eyes off of you earlier." _She grinned and nodded towards the girl.

"_Um… right. Well, thanks anyways…"_

River rolled her eyes slightly as he turned away - it was flattering to be asked occasionally, but mostly just frustrating. She wished, not for the first time, that someone other than herself knew of her marriage, and her life outside of a university student.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps again, and put her head in her hands.

"_Look, I _told_ you, I'm not interested. I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone!"_

"_Well, fine then! I'll leave if you want me to, but I did come _such_ a long way. Can't I stay for a moment?"_

River looked up and smiled at her husband, looking ridiculous (as always) in his green military coat and bowtie, and gestured towards the seat across from her.

"_Well, I suppose you could stay…"_

"_Brilliant." _He plopped down in the seat, his face stretched wide with a grin.

"_Hello, Sweetie."_

"_Hello, Song!"_

Perhaps cafés weren't so bad after all.

**Review please! I'm thinking of starting a series of writings about River as a student – I quite like them. And sorry to anyone who's still looking for a 'Titles and Treats' update – I'm working on it. ;)**

**-Reinette**


End file.
